


Shambolic

by blankpaper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Female Tsukishima Kei, Kinda fake dating au but not really??, Protective Lev
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankpaper/pseuds/blankpaper
Summary: The thing is Kei Tsukishima is extremely blunt and loves to rile people up. You can describe her as someone who; thinks too much, sees to much, feels to much, but -- speaks so little.





	

Practice is almost over, most of the nekoma volleyball team members are panting due to the heavy training.

The sudden knock on the door caught their attention, a tall girl with long blond hair tied up in a half crown braid appeared and is heading towards them.

"Who is that? Is she a model?" Taketora whispers to his teammates as his eyes follows the girl and is surprised seeing that the said girl is making a beeline for their first year giant.

Busy with his stretches the grey haired boy fail to notice the girl in front of him.

"Lev." she said.

When he hears his name being called by a familiar voice, his head automatically raised up.

"Kei! You waited for me?" He asked and kissed her forehead.

(Due to the unusual display that the giant showed, all of the eyes in the gym are now focused on them.)

"Yes, I've got nothing to do, so I decided to wait for you." She stated without batting an eye.

"Yay! I'll just take a quick shower then we'll head home." As he pats the girl's head.

Kei swats Lev's hand not liking her hair to be messed up . "Be quick, also let's drop by the cafe before going home."

"Sure! You can wait for me outside the gym, it's too hot in here."

Kei nods.

(Taketora's jaw dropped at the scene before him)

Lev quickly went inside the shower room, not wanting the girl to wait for a long time. He finished showering as fast as he can. With his hair still wet he grabbed his bag, ready to go outside but was blocked by his teammates but mostly by Taketora.

"LEEEEEEEEEEEV! WHO IS THAT?!" Taketora shouted as if the boy won't be able to hear him with his normal voice (it's loud enough already).

"Who? You mean Kei?" Lev asked while drying his hair with a towel.

"The model like girl with long blond hair, Yeah?" Taketora perked up.

"She's Kei Tsukishima my childhood friend. Why do you ask?" Lev stared at him.

"Well, for starters, he cant shut up about the pretty blond you just kissed." Yaku deadpanned, walking towards his locker.

"Why is she waiting outside?! Is she waiting for you?! SAY! Is she your girlfriend, If not does she have a boyfriend?!" Taketora demanded.

Lev looked coldly at Taketora and he didn't smile which is unusual for the first year. Sending shivers to the people at the locker.

"I'll be off now." Lev said and flashed a smile, back to his usual demeanour.

"I think he's angry." Shohei uttered.

"Ya, I think so." So added.

"Why would he be angry? I just asked if she has a boyfriend." Taketora cried out.

"Cant you see he's so protective of her. Isn't it obvious that the girl you're crushing at is his girlfriend." Kai commented as if reading a text from some book.

Lev walked briskly excited to see his childhood friend. He saw Kei outside but she is with the bed headed captain. Not caring if he'll bother them, he marched towards her.

"Kei!" Lev hollered and kissed her forehead again.

Kei jabbed Lev in the ribs with her elbow. "You already did that." She softly said but with wrinkles between her eyebrows.

"Ouch that hurts, why must you do that Kei." Holding the the part where the girl jabbed as if he was dying. Noticing that the captain is staring at them, he stopped the exaggerated act.

"Kuroo-san! What are you doing here?" He curiously asked.

"Well, I saw a pretty girl near me. It would be a waste not to know her name." Flashing his signature smirk.

Kei clicked her tongue, "I already said that I'm not interested on knowing you. So if you may excuse us." She dragged Lev towards the gate.

"Kuroo-san! Dont take it to heart, she's always like this." Lev shouted as he waves his right hand as a sign of goodbye.

They went to the cafe and agreed to just take out their order. Lev went inside the cafe and Kei sat at a vacant chair outside. The cashier at the cafe asked for the order which Lev replied " One strawberries and creme and one dark mocha, both venti."

The order did not take long, Lev went outside to see Kei checking her phone. He sneakily walked towards the girl and saw that she's checking the bed headed captain's fb profile.

"Ohohoho, what's that?" He asked with a grin plastered on his face.

"Nothing, the rooster head captain wants me to add him, so i just checked his profile. Nothing wrong with that, he might be a murderer for all I know." She nonchalantly said.

"Whatever floats your boat Kei." Giving Kei her favorite frappe as he continues to snicker.

On their way home, the first year giant brought up the scene on the locker area ."A senpai from a club asked me if you're my girlfriend." He said as if he was talking about another person.

"What did you say?" She calmly asked, eyes still on the road.

"I didn't answer them. It's just like in middle school, people asking and then not believing what we say to them. So, i just didnt answer them." He huffed.

"Same happened to me, the captain of your club also asked me the same question."

"This is tiring." They both silently exclaimed.

Both laughed.

Without noticing they are now in front of the house.

"Nii-chan we're home."  
"Nii-san we're home!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time posting a fic here, also i'm a sucker for Kurotsukki! I added levtsukki here bcos i also like the pairing and there's not enough levtsukki so here I am posting this fic here. Also idk where this fic is going so bear with me pls. I still dk if the endgame will be kurotsukki or levtsukki. Hahahaha. (I'm doing this instead of my plates, fuck architecture. Lol)


End file.
